


类似爱情

by dimpleboy



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleboy/pseuds/dimpleboy





	类似爱情

金编辑第六次打来夺命call时，李马克刚刚敲下了enter键，直到惨白屏幕上显示的稿件传送进度条终于慢吞吞挤到末尾，吵闹的手机才得以归于平静。

李马克扭扭脖子，把陷进坐垫里的屁股挪了挪，起身伸了一个大大的懒腰。脖子后面的肌肉因为一个晚上都保持不动而酸胀起来，眼睛又干又涩，仿佛沙漠里干涸的枯井。

好饿——

李马克站在窗前捂着肚子发呆，室内暖气的温度调的不算高，但玻璃上仍然起了一层薄薄的水雾。

凌晨三点的首尔沉睡在一片黑暗中，静谧而空旷，站在高处往下望好像全世界只剩下自己，在李马克高度近视的双眼里，只能依稀辨认出远处汉江大桥上的灯光。

可能因为刚才活动筋骨的动作做的太用力，李马克感觉自己整个人都晕乎乎的，脑袋里像一团浆糊，连思考都觉得费力。

他无精打采的走到厨房接了杯白开水，然后打开冰箱找吃的。

不可能的。李马克盯着空空如也的保鲜层纳闷，他分明记得前天金道英来催稿的时候顺便给他带了一只炸鸡，他昨天只吃了半只，还有半只就放在冰箱里面。

玄关突然传来按密码的滴滴声，在夜深人静的空荡房间里尤其刺耳。李马克回头往玄关看了一眼，不出意外看到了醉醺醺的李东赫。

“哥，还没睡？”

竟然没喝到神志不清。

“Jesus Christ……拜托别喝的烂醉还来找我，不是知道我今天截稿吗，还嫌我不够烦？”

李马克说完回过头径直拿起热水壶，接满然后放在灶台上，只留了个阴翳的背影给深夜前来的不速之客。

“啊……”李东赫慵懒而不满的哼哼，还没来得及脱外套就走过来从后面抱住了李马克，细瘦的手臂轻轻环住男人的腰肢，将头依恋的靠在他的颈侧蹭了蹭，满身的凉意和着淡淡的湿气包裹住李马克。

“哥写作不顺吗？怎么语气这样？”

玻璃盖子渐渐被水蒸气模糊，李马克面无表情地盯着不断往上涌现的泡泡没有说话。于是身后的人缠的更紧，用快要把他溺毙的力气。

像个不安的孩子在闹脾气，一点道理也不讲。李马克最终叹了口气“醒酒茶在那边柜子里，要喝自己去拿来泡。”

李东赫得到了回应，脸上重新浮现起餍足的笑容，他舔了舔李马克的耳垂，发出焦糖般黏糊糊的声音“还是哥对我最好了。”

他放开手，去柜子那边前回过头瞟了一眼在燃气灶旁默默烧水的人——顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，戴着永不过时的厚镜片黑框眼镜，上身穿着不知道什么时候溅上油印的白色短袖，宽松的长裤裤脚拖到地上，倒是显得十分居家。

这就是畅销杂志专栏作家李马克私下的模样，无论身上被贴了多少华丽标签，也只是个不修边幅的普通文艺男青年。长得不赖，就是脾气不太好，倔的要死，常常一句话就让人火大到想和他干上一架。

但是他们都不知道看起来老实刻板的李马克，其实是个很适合被激怒的人，他生起气来总是把不悦都写在脸上，可爱又可恨，会让人产生更想捉弄他的欲望。

说来真的很奇怪，李东赫和李马克在让对方难受方面尤其势均力敌。

“我要睡了，今晚你就在沙发上将就一下吧，别忘了关灯。”李马克揉着眼睛往卧室走去。

“不做吗？”李东赫端着杯子走到李马克背后贴紧，不安分的手指在后者的身上到处点火“因为知道哥这几天要赶稿所以一直忍着没来找哥呢，哥不想我吗？”

李东赫突然放低了声调，表情成了一副委屈巴巴的样子，一看就是惯犯。

“先放手，我现在很累啊…”李马克推掉李东赫来掀衣服的手，语气冷冷的“最近是空窗期吗？欲求不满？”

“哥，这就是你的不对了，”李东赫挑了挑眉毛，修长的手指抚上李马克的唇，这次对方没有躲开，或许可以用无动于衷来形容。“他们跟你怎么能比呢？只有你和我的身体才是最契合的，你不是也知道吗？哥，说实话，我们多久没见面了，你真的不想我吗，嗯？”

李马克静默了两秒，然后嘴角扬起了一个微小的幅度。

“行，看这次能不能把你干哭。”

/

“嗯……啊，等等，哥，慢点………”

刚刚冷下去的气温又陡然升高，李东赫此刻正躺在床上浑身瘫软地被李马克用力贯穿。

李马克把他的双腿举高架在肩上，粗硬的性器猛烈而快速的抽送着，下身不断撞击着圆润的臀部，把身下人的呻吟都撞得支离破碎。

李东赫无力地抓着身下的灰色床单，周围已经被汗濡湿了一圈，暖气扫过，让他不受控制的打了个颤。李马克像个不知疲倦的机器人，除了不断重复的抽送，连一个吻也不曾俯身给过李东赫，更别说抚慰性的触摸和短暂温存。

李东赫迷离恍惚间看着身上人的脸，男人衣料覆盖下的皮肤因为平时不太晒太阳所以有些苍白，但薄薄的肌肉摸着触感又很好。

“你离我近点……”李东赫在来来回回的晃动中轻轻抓住了李马克的手，放在了自己的性器上，沾满泪水的脸颊显得可怜巴巴，一点也不像平时跋扈恣肆的李东赫，反而像只让人心疼小奶猫。

他带着哭腔颤巍巍的请求“哥…摸摸我……好难受，感觉要死了。”

李马克的汗水滴在李东赫的脸上和胸膛，连着脖子中间那颗小痣，他一刻也不停的挺送着，李东赫炙热滚烫的肉壁时不时绞紧他的性器，让他舒爽的倒吸了一口气。

李东赫说的没错，好久没做他实在太想念身下这张讨人喜欢的小嘴。和跟别的人做爱相比，发泄欲望本该并没有什么不同，这个人那个人好像都没有什么区别，都是把东西捅进去然后寻找快感……但李东赫好像特别能点燃他的欲念，仿佛只要看到他在自己身下红着脸啜泣着，自己就能无休止不知疲倦的侵入他，占有他。

就像现在这样。

李马克的嗓音低沉而喑哑，他用手扶着李东赫的后脑勺将他托起来。今晚本该睡个好觉的，但李东赫搅乱了这个计划，李马克这么想着，一边惩罚似的咬着他的嘴唇一边用力揉搓他胸前的红樱。

“哈…好舒服……”李马克箍住李东赫的细软的腰又加速挺动起来，性器也进到了前所未有的深度。

李东赫被顶到了敏感点失神的仰头软软的泄了出来，浓稠的白浊溅了李马克胸前，李马克用手指沾了一点抹在李东赫脸颊，像为提拉米苏涂上鲜奶油。

“wait wait ，这段时间你真的没找别人？前天我给你打电话不是其他男人接的吗？”

“啊，什么……”李东赫胡乱摇着头，身体柔软地摇晃，“喝…喝多了，不记得了，嗯……大概是服务员？”

李马克听了后突然停下来看着他，嘴角微微勾起，仿佛泄露出短暂地欢愉，但很快又被李东赫接下来的话气的垮下去。

“哥好像不是会问这些的人……好奇怪啊……”

“奇怪？”李马克自上而下俯视着李东赫，声音不自觉地低了下去，“闭嘴吧你。”

李马克将李东赫反转了过来，扶着性器又慢慢插了进去，李东赫还陷在刚才高潮的余韵中没有回过神，嘴巴里只是赧赧的呻吟着“嗯……啊，哥，我真的要死了………”

李马克轻笑一声重新抽动起来，温热的舌头从李东赫后颈一直滑到尾椎，然后在他腰侧咬了一口，“下次再这么无视时间跑来找操就别求饶，知道吗？”

/

第二天清晨的阳光被厚重窗帘挡在外面，李东赫缩在李马克怀里正睡得酣畅，俨然是被干到失去意识后一觉不醒。

李马克熬了一个大夜还做了一场酣畅淋漓的运动本该也像李东赫一样睡得昏天黑地，但空荡荡的胃又不合时宜地叫嚣着疼了起来。他没办法，只能起来拿手机点外卖。

李东赫睡着也要缠着他，一感觉到背后的人要离开，李东赫就回过身手脚并用的绕上来，像只麻烦的无尾熊。

“呀，混蛋，别这么黏人。”李马克轻声埋怨道，只得到了李东赫微微张开嘴唇将呼吸喷在他脸上，似乎想说些什么。

李马克看了一会儿，然后缓缓俯下身吻上李东赫饱满的嘴唇，轻轻啃噬起了他的下唇。

好凉，还有酒精残留的味道，嗯……应该是威士忌，还有水果的甜味……柑橘，不对，也可能是柠檬，尝起来像是一堆劣质包装的彩色糖果味道杂糅在了一起，如它们光鲜明艳的塑料外衣一样，味道还不算赖。

李马克闭上眼温柔的品尝着柔软的唇肉，和熟睡中的李东赫缓慢缠绵着，差点又来了感觉。

这个人能一直别醒就好了，就这么安静的呆着吧，被堵着嘴巴，也别说那些让人上火的话，非要这么挑逗完了又变得刻薄吗？李马克控制不住的想着，李东赫就像个洋娃娃一样躺着就十分美好了。

最后是送餐员来敲门时把李东赫吵醒的，他一丝不挂大摇大摆的走进浴室里洗漱，李马克扫了一眼他的背，还留着自己昨晚泄愤似的抓痕。

“快点洗完出来吃东西。”

李马克点的是海鲜拌面和一些小菜，拿出来时还是热腾腾的，为了等李东赫他又打开电视看了起来。

不过短暂温情后，李东赫总是会做出一些让人失去理智生气发疯的事情来，从来不让自己失望。

“呀李马克，你是狗吗？我嘴皮都被咬流血了，我今天还要去工作室的，现在叫我怎么出去见人？”

李东赫裹着浴袍湿着头发就出来了，嘴角还带着新鲜的咬痕。

“地都打湿了，头发擦干了再出来。”李马克拿起遥控板换了个台，又是无聊的家庭伦理剧，没什么兴趣，“你不也舒服了吗，不是叫的很开心来着吗？都满足你了，现在在这里抱怨什么。”

体育频道，嗯……棒球也还能看的下去。

“哥不是也在抱怨吗？所以哥是有什么资格质疑我，”李东赫冷笑着，“是哥先越界的吧，把人都带到家里来了，应该不是只来探讨工作的吧？”

“李东赫，你没有心吗？”李马克目不斜视的盯着屏幕上正在准备击球的选手，余光里隐隐能分辨出李东赫还一动不动地站在那里，“我没有必要跟你解释我的事，以后也不会过问你的事情了，行了吧？”

李东赫的表情不在自己的可辨认范围内，李马克此刻也无法得知对方的心情如何，反正总不会是羞辱，他们早就过了那个会因为sex而害羞的年纪。

李马克感觉自己的心像那颗即将被投出的球一样忐忑，自己到底在说什么呢，怎么也变得和李东赫一样神经质了，明明不是这么容易失控的人。

自己到底想听到什么话呢？本来也知道李东赫是什么样的人，做的都是些不靠谱又没脑子的事，干嘛要跟他生气。就跟面前这碗海鲜拌面一样，等一会儿彻底凉掉，就会跟现在这幅模样的李东赫一样让人倒胃口。

“哥真冷漠啊，”李东赫冷笑一声，转身回了卧室，“现在到下个截稿日前你又会无所事事地待着吧，这期间要是想我了再联系吧，现在心情因为你很不好，我要走了。”

这次倒是不喊哥了，李马克心里默念。

李东赫收拾的很快，在卧室待了不足十分钟就到门口换鞋。

玄关地毯上躺着李马克给李东赫配的家里的钥匙，除了他这把，就只有金编辑那里还存着一把备用的。李东赫昨天一进门就顾着抱李马克去了，钥匙掉在这里，不仔细都发现不了，李东赫对自己马马虎虎的性子感到懊恼，刚伸出手准备捡起来，又突然意识到什么似的缩回了手。

“哥知道自己活的像个假人一样吗，竟然连生气也冷漠的可怕。”

“哈？说什么奇怪的话？”

“哥有没有想过认真谈恋爱呢？”李东赫突然抬起头来问，圆圆的眼睛盯着李马克专注的侧脸“我有点想了呢，想好好生活。”

李东赫说完这没头没脑的一句就关上门离开了，脚步声很快消失，而李马克还坐在沙发上，直到比赛结束都没有改变坐姿，就那么坐了一上午。棒球赛最后还是输了，李马克又没有押对，他的运气在这方面一直不太好，和李东赫不太一样，李东赫啊……李东赫这个人到底算什么，到现在了突然说要好好生活，一直以来缠着别人和自己不好好生活的人到底是谁？

每次都把这样的话挂在嘴边，十年来自己听的次数已经算不过来了。为什么会有人这么热衷于说出根本就实现不了的话呢，李马克不明白李东赫这样做的理由，好像他因此就掌握了两人中的主导位置，会显得很有安全感似的。

虽然李马克不得不承认自己在情感方面有些先天不足，缺少共情的能力，总是冷静的过分，因此总是过不了一个月就被人甩，招来李东赫的嘲笑。

但李东赫不知道的是，在自己眼中，这个点很普通但是那一点又出乎意料，大多数人都是如此，看起来有很多花样，处处都是吸引眼球的“别具一格”，但是在接触之后又会发现根本就无聊到不能再无聊。

不是标榜什么，也无关乎故意作秀或是有目的的伪装，只是漫长的时间拉锯中总会发现那些东西都会像过了保质期的食物一样变得索然无味，甚至对身体有害。像嚼没味的泡泡糖，除了粘牙以外没有其他意义，李马克已经有些厌倦了。

所以因此不介意别人向他告白再提出分手的整个过程，他也试过全情投入，但好像怎都缺少点什么，而李东赫作为问题根源的那个人本身知道结果会如何，却还要心满意足地过来说一些让人生气的话，以此来证明他在李马克心中的地位，实在多此一举。

在李东赫告诉自己他已经和别人在一起的时候，李马克就知道，他好像无法阻止自己走向更奇怪的方向。

想到这李马克摘掉眼镜使劲揉了揉双眼，目光落在桌子上的塑料袋上。海鲜拌面还是彻底凉了，李马克起身把餐盒塞进袋子里后直接扔到了垃圾桶里，胃还在隐隐作痛，李马克干脆瘫回床上对着李东赫枕过的枕头发呆。

其实我一点也不喜欢海鲜拌面。他想。

/

距离下午六点还有半小时，李马克晃了一眼骤然亮起的手机屏幕，几条短信接连不断的拥挤着他的视线。

他拿起桌子上已经放冷掉的咖啡喝了一口，氤氲的热气早已散去，只有凑近鼻子还能闻到可可豆的香味残留，一口下去，沉静下来的苦涩直冲击他的味蕾，一下子蔓延到了舌头根，苦是苦，但也算是提神醒脑。他砸砸嘴，长吁了一口气。

这个月的专栏采访以及新作发布会的活动安排金编辑已经发了过来，简洁的表格整齐划一，从容不迫的像一幅后现代主义的抽象作品，他用指尖轻轻敲打着桌面，只感觉自己快要在这诡异的寂静里溺死，撕裂着清醒。

骤然响起的铃声把他从短暂的漂游里拯救，他按下接听，把手机贴近耳朵。

“还以为你连电话也不会接呢，马克呀，拜托你对哥上点心吧。”金道英一如既往地在那头抱怨着，“这次杂志差点，就差那么一点点就开天窗了，主编当时真的连杀了我的心都有了，马克呀，哥是站在你这边的，所以你也要对哥负责的，知道吧？”

金道英在那头重重的叹了一口气“说实话，你最近是不是状态不好啊，我有点担心你。要不…今晚我们去老地方喝一杯吧，怎么样？”

李马克望着窗外的天空发了半天呆才慢悠悠地回答“好，晚上见。”

/

李马克在楼下等着金道英来接他，这期间他无聊的刷起了许久没看的ins，他没有加几个好友，大部分都是工作上有联系的伙伴，一列滑下来，李东赫那个黄色太阳的头像格外引人注目。

full sun——

李马克心里默念道，这是什么时候的事儿了？高中时，还是大学时？到底是谁最开始这么叫他的来着？原来仔细想想也已经是过去很久的记忆了，这么努力地回忆也记不起来。但突然把高中时的李东赫翻出来想想又觉得好神奇，顽劣的总是把不屑的表情挂在脸上的李东赫，其实是个内心柔软细腻的孩子，穿着旧球鞋在操场上练跑步的时候笑的总是很开心，好像那个时候就被晒得很黑了。饿了会大喊肚子饿，考差了会哭丧着脸不停念叨搞砸了，会开玩笑说，哥帮帮我啊，陪我一起回家就好，有你在我妈说不定会放过我。

无论何时，李东赫无疑是一轮炙热的骄阳，无论是爱还是恨的情绪都与高热的皮肤温度一样直接滚烫，但这样持久不下的温度也快要把李马克灼伤了。

李马克看着黑掉的屏幕里自己不经意扬起的嘴角，感到从未有过的疲惫。

开车的路上金道英意外的很沉默，没了习惯的唠叨和吐槽，车内安静的让人别扭。

车窗降下来，迎面而来的是近一场秋雨后瑟瑟的冷风。没了烦人的火热骄阳，酷暑时节不知不觉已经远去，直到街边散落的枯叶遁入李马克眼中，他才发现不经意间秋意渐浓，寒冬将至，而自己对这方面的感知越来越迟钝。

晚风吹进车内把周遭的一切都感染的那么清冷。除了繁华街灯投射在金道英侧脸上的光，随着光影变化交织成一副动态的画。

一个红灯的岔口，李马克看着交通指示灯上倒数的数字沉声叫道“道英哥？”

金道英转头看他“怎么了？”

“……没事。”李马克说完眨了眨眼睛，沉默了。

中心商业街往北开到大学城后面那条繁华的夜市街，金道英轻车熟路的找车位停车下车，横七竖八穿过拥挤吵闹的人群，最后拐进一家看着有些简陋的大排档。

塑料膜搭成的简易棚子里，零零散散的坐了几桌人，看穿着大概都是附近大学的学生，麻雀一样叽叽喳喳的说着话，带着那个年龄特有的朝气。

穿围裙的大妈正忙着做东西，金道英把剪裁得当的黑西装脱下来搭在小臂上，走过去跟她讲“姨母，我要两瓶烧酒，一盘……”他转头看了一眼正在找位置的李马克，问道“马克呀，吃点什么？”

“老样子吧。”李马克选了一张靠里的桌子，坐下后抽了两张纸认真的擦拭着油光可鉴的桌面，头也不抬的答道。

金道英点完单就走过来坐下，昂贵的西装搭在一旁简陋的塑料椅子上，显得有些滑稽。李马克看着他把手机静音后放进口袋里，早晨梳得一丝不苟的头发到现在已经有些散乱了。

“不怕有工作上的事找你？”李马克接过姨母递来的酒杯，拧开了烧酒的盖子，给两个人倒满。

“就是怕那些人来吵才关掉的，加班又不给钱，我才不打免费工。”金道英笑笑，眼角纹都能看清楚，“和李东赫吵架了？”

一听到李东赫三个字，李马克的嘴角就扬了起来“哪能啊，你又不是不知道，他一直都和我各说各话，顶多算是闹脾气。”

“还闹脾气？李马克，你今年多少岁了？”

“29。”李马克没想到金道英会突然问起这个，抿了一口酒，缓缓答道。

“啊，真是疯了，我们刚认识那会儿你才多大……明年你就是30代了，不知不觉都这么老了。”

“老？哥……”李马克淡淡看了他一眼，“你…到底想说什么啊。”

“我想说的你不是都知道吗，”金道英伸出手捏了捏李马克的肩膀，压低声音“你跟他绑在一起多久了？不是越来越累了吗，你不说我也看的出来你最近不太对劲，我说，多少年前的事了，还不能跨过那个坎儿吗？”

“哥，我其实都无所谓。”

“别说傻话…马克啊，他就是个疯子啊，你到底有没有听懂我的意思……”

“哥，我也是个疯子，和他难道不是很配吗？”李马克抬起头看着金道英的眼睛，“我没关系的，真的，哥。”

金道英摇摇头长叹一口气，看起来是彻底死心了，李马克又灌了一杯烧酒，温热的液体滑过喉咙，热辣的让人一瞬间仿佛窒息。

/

李东赫好像是个很特别的孩子，从见第一面起。

李马克是在李东赫高一那年暑假搬回来的，从东面跨过太平洋的加拿大。

李东赫是单亲家庭，他父亲因病去世，母亲一个人在江南区开了一家烤肉店，因为生意很好不能经常管教李东赫，所以把他送到了补习班让老师帮忙监督学习。

李马克回到韩国其实并没有什么特别的原因，只是父母离婚分居后自然而然跟着父亲回到了韩国而已。

李马克还记得去送搬家礼时李东赫听说他是从加拿大来的时一脸震惊的表情。熟悉了以后李东赫更是经常故意用特别夸张的语气说，“那时候我多土啊，还不知道韩国以外的世界是什么样的，去过最远的地方就是我外婆家，在济州岛的你知道吧？所以哥突然搬来了，还是海外派，对我而言就像偶像一样的存在。”

李东赫是个有永远用不完能量的人，经常瞎嘚瑟，虽然成绩不是那么好，但是有着类似盲目的自信。但李马克知道，对于没有把握的事情，李东赫也会有紧张到颤抖的时候。

因为是同班又顺路，他们一般都是一起放学走回去，自从优等生李马克出现，李东赫已经可以不用再去被老师监视着学习的补习班，而是到李马克家写作业。

李马克家经常没有人，偶尔会碰到来打扫卫生的阿姨，李东赫只在搬家那天见过李马克的父亲，知道那是个长相很斯文的叔叔，说话也很有文化人特有的书生气，看起来好像永远也不会生气，比起自己家动不动就发火的母亲简直是个温柔到令人发指的人。

李东赫喜欢李马克的房间，可以说是除李马克以外的常驻居民。李马克房里有一面墙那么大的书柜，里面摆满了李马克父亲送他或是他自己买的书，李东赫虽然有兴趣但常常因为缺少耐心而半途而废。比起一动不动地坐一下午，他宁愿躺在李马克的腿上睡过去。

“哥以后想做什么？”李马克记得志愿咨询开始之前的那段日子，李东赫天天缠着他问，李马克也不嫌烦，总是一遍遍地回答他“我想当作家。”

李东赫刚开始会觉得不可思议，后来态度也变平淡了很多，“我就知道，你这么爱看书，不当作家可惜了。”

“那你呢？”李马克问。

“我，歌手吧，能上电视。”李东赫笑笑，咬着铅笔顶端的橡皮头，看似漫不经心。

“上上上次我问你，你说想当画家，上上次我问你，你说你想当主播，上次我问你，你说想当无业游民，这次又变成歌手了吗？”李马克捧着书看着李东赫，没有嘲笑他的意思，只是总抓不住这个人的思想，让人着急。

“啊——哥怎么这样？”李东赫大吼。

“我怎么了？”

“哥怎么突然换风格了？这么关心我一点也不习惯，压力很大的，你让我慢慢想不行吗？”

想到这儿李马克又抑制不住地想要骂一句，臭小子，没心肝。但他并没有这么做，他只是用那双黑曜石一般地瞳孔望着李东赫说“东赫，拜托和我上一所大学吧，不要离我太远。”

机灵如李东赫也在那种目光中败下阵来，除了愈来愈强烈的心跳声外，没有任何话说出口。

就像是本来各自往前开的火车最后在同一条轨道相撞一样，明明是完全不同风格的两个人，也许因为是来韩国第一个认识的孩子，也许因为是从外国来的聪明孩子，在理智和习惯之外慢慢产生了探索的欲望，两个人不约而同地选择了放任自己的行为慢慢变得越来越奇怪，好像他们本来就可以轻易越过那条线，然后索取自己渴望的东西，但最后李马克和李东赫还是变成了现在这幅样子。

李东赫曾经说记不得那次撞见那两人的确切时间了，但李马克记得那是某个夕阳西下的傍晚，李东赫拿着校园歌手选拔赛合格的通知和李马克吹嘘自己将在决赛怎么毫无压力地碾压众人时，一瞬间停止了呼吸。

“喂…哥，你看那边。”

李东赫指着不远处的手都还在颤抖，整个人都仿佛遭受雷击。

“什么，看什……”李马克瞬间也一句话都说不出来了。

“他们是在接吻吗？”

“好像……是”李马克不知道自己的声音是怎么发出来的，喉咙也失去了知觉。

自己的父亲和朋友的母亲在接吻，大概没有谁能够在短时间内接受吧。李马克现在也这么想，但是李东赫好像真的和别人不一样。

他很快就反应过来了，并且牵着李马克的手头也不回地离开了，李马克记得他没有生气也没有难过，两个人走累了就靠在树上，他面无表情地看着自己，平静到仿佛已经早已猜到刚才发生的一切。

“真的吗？”李马克问，“我没看错吧？”

“嗯…”李东赫叹了口气。

“东赫啊，对不起……”

“对不起什么，你有病吧？”李东赫把头转开。

“你生气了吗？对不起……”李马克扯着书包的带子，看起来毫无头绪。

“你不要跟我说对不起，你有什么好对不起的？给我闭嘴！”李东赫说完后沉默地看了李马克很久，那样专注的眼神让李马克产生了一种奇怪的悲伤。

“对不起，是我太冲动了，哥。”李东赫说。

李马克低着头不敢看他。

“我不想那样……”

“什么？”李马克没听懂，说着去拉李东赫的手，距离缩短的瞬间李马克甚至看到了李东赫眼里的泪光。

“哥接过吻吗？”李东赫这么问道，在李马克微微摇头的瞬间，他感觉两瓣温热的唇覆了上来，然后有咸咸的泪水蹭在他的脸上。

/

“哥，工作上的事我都听你的。”

“听我的？说的好听，”金道英说着就笑了起来，“我是你的保姆吗？以后我也懒得管你了，反正你挣得钱比我多，过得也比我这个小职员滋润得多，我也没必要多管闲事，等以后后悔了也不要来找我抱怨为什么当时怎么怎么。”

不等李马克反驳，金道英又飞速补充“马克呀，听哥一句吧，现在你无聊空虚的时候，还能找人解决一下性冲动，以后总会渴望其他的，那时候就不会再这么想了。你也知道哥人脉很广吧？以后…有需要的话哥可以帮你介绍一个更好的，怎么样？”

李马克摇摇头，不愿意再过多答复，金道英总是这么一针见血，让他无法置之不理，却无力反驳。

气氛被搞砸了，李马克连开口也觉得困难，道英哥好像也没有要挽救的意思，只是闷声不停地喝着酒。

夜色越来越浓，不知不觉就到了十点，天气凉下来外面的人都少了很多，街上只有零零散散的路人。

金道英的手机突然响了起来，是郑在玹打来的，李马克很快帮忙接了起来，了解情况后郑在玹说是马上就过来。

“马克！”郑在玹赶来时连外套也没穿，衬衫的扣子解开了最上面两颗，身上带着淡淡的酒气。

在看到趴在桌子上闭着眼睛醉醺醺的金道英后，他无奈的叹了口气“不是不能喝吗？这哥怎么这样？”但下一秒还是凑过去小心翼翼地把金道英扶肩坐起来轻声问“哥，怎么了，喝这么多酒？”

“不……”金道英看来还没彻底昏过去，微微撩开眼皮撇了一眼郑在玹“不是……会社聚餐吗？怎么来了？”

郑在玹没有回答，抬头看着李马克尴尬地笑笑，做嘴型解释“最近太忙了，没时间陪他，生气了。”

“哥，我们先回家吧，等会儿着凉了。”郑在玹抱着金道英亲了亲他的唇角，醉鬼却还是不为所动，把脸转到了另一边，有些委屈的样子。

“哥，对不起……”郑在玹把嘴贴在金道英耳侧轻声嘟哝“你知道的吧，我们公司最近有很多事都要忙，我也想陪你的，我们不是说好了快点赚钱换大房子吗，嗯？”

金道英猛的把头转回来看着郑在玹，眼睛睁得大大的，一开口声音已经有些哽咽了“就你一个人辛苦吗？”金道英好像气的声音都变了调“我们出版社有多忙你知道吗？我…我也有努力工作赚钱啊。自说自话的傻逼，为什么回了家就直接睡觉啊？连饭也不记得吃……”

金道英的声音不算大，甚至因为断断续续的说着李马克也没有听清楚太多，反而是距离最近的在玹哥听完后突然就陷入了沉默。

李马克抓着外套下摆不知道该作何反应，本来只是出来喝酒的，突然就变成了陷进情侣吵架的尴尬局面里。

“哥……还好吗？”

“嗯，马克，你看……要不你先回去吧，不好意思啊。”郑在玹这时才回过神来，冲李马克摆摆手，“路上注意安全。”

“嗯，那…道英哥在玹哥，下次再见。”

/

李马克到家时收到了郑在玹发来道歉的短信，还约了他下次去家里吃饭，让李马克不禁回忆起关于两个哥的过去。

道英哥和在玹哥是李马克大学时认识的前辈，成为情侣时大家也没有特别惊讶，感觉他们两个好像一直都是这么亲密。

自毕业后各自进入实习期，他们俩在弘大那边租了一个公寓，过上了同居生活。李马克当时忙着学校的事没有怎么跟他们联系，后来才听在玹哥说那段时间他们俩忙的昏天黑地，回家倒头就睡，上班时间打个电话腻歪也要蹲在厕所隔间里。

之后就是他们两个因为不想等待对方所以一起约定入伍了，在玹哥因为表现良好还提前了半个月出来，虽然黑了点但看起来也更有男人味了一些。

从军队出来半年后道英哥跳槽新公司，李马克也被金道英介绍进了现在的出版社，一直以来受了道英哥很多照顾。

李马克记得金道英以前总是在他耳边说“找男朋友得找个靠谱的”。李马克不置可否“那在玹哥很靠谱吧”，金道英笑道“我就像他妈一样操心，能靠谱到哪里去？”

李马克还不明白，问他“那你图他什么呢？”金道英就会开玩笑说“我当然是图他那张脸啊，欣赏美是人的本能。”

李马克又想起前不久见到在玹哥时发现他胖了一点，思索再三还是忍不住说了出来，被一旁的金道英听见了，害得在玹哥择日被他拉去了健身房，在玹哥打电话来抱怨的时候，李马克还能听见金道英在后面喊“别忘了当初你是怎么追到我的，你要是再胖下去，我就把你踹了。”

道英哥是决断分明的现实主义者，这一点李马克和郑在玹都深信不疑。

但金道英的心思又过分细致，总是在不经意间才会暴露独属于他的敏感。每次和出版社同僚出来聚会时他总是和李马克挨在一起喝酒，聊点闲事，在玹哥的电话一直很准时，絮絮叨叨提醒道英哥别喝太多酒。

但道英哥很少会乖乖听话。酒醉后不止一次在李马克耳边念叨“李马克，你还年轻，要趁机会多谈几次恋爱，不要浪费青春。”他总是说他的青春都搭在郑在玹这个人身上，没有试过其他的类型，实在可惜。

李马克知道金道英这是在说瞎话，其实他很爱郑在玹，他们彼此十年如一日的爱着一个人，把全部的感情都交付到对方身上，早就离不开放不下，只有在喝醉的时候嘴上讨一点赢头。

被这样的道英哥催着谈恋爱的李马克也从毛头小子恋爱新手，变成了即将三十岁的“男人”。金道英说的对，他和李东赫已经绑在一起太久太久了，好像时间都因此停止了运行，那么多年不断拿起和放下，却依然没有停止幻想。有些不知所措，更多的是对李东赫产生了一种无力感。想任他去吧，却又无法接受自己总是被玩弄的那个。  
像被磨平棱角的石头，恋爱的热情也渐渐随着每段无疾而终的恋情慢慢消失掉，李马克突然觉得很难受，为什么李东赫总是能全身而退呢，好像说完再见就可以真的再也不见，各自生欢。

李马克想，既然我没有设身处地经历过这种长久到以为可以到永远的爱情，而是以围观的身份参与了一小部分，或许连发言的权利都没有。

也许像这种平凡而安稳的爱情就是准备好一份存折，想着以后要上交给某个人而压在书桌抽屉最底下，里面的数字随着年龄不断增长，像成了一种可以提高交往可信度的凭证，只等着某天遇到那个适合的人李马克注定不会拥有这样的爱情。

/

隔一周有瑞草洞的发布会，李马克早早起来收拾准备去现场。

金道英看起来气色很好，见到李马克立马冲上来拥抱他。

“和好了？”李马克用一脸我就知道的表情揶揄金道英。

“啊，别说了，我竟然在你面前发酒疯，真是丢脸死了，”金道英今天穿的好像是新西装，银灰色的料子衬得他皮肤很好，领带也选的很合适“先去后面化妆吧，都已经准备好了。”

“不心疼钱了？”

“花郑在玹的钱就不心疼，啊对了，他叫你明天去家里吃饭，警告你不要空手来啊！”金道英笑了笑，转身忙其他事去了。

发布会过程很顺利，和记者们也打好招呼说是会好好写报道，李马克在车上草草吃了一个助理递来的汉堡就准备回家去休息，昨天晚上写了一点新文，到凌晨两点才睡。

李东赫的电话就是李马克换了居家服准备睡觉的时候打来的，那边有呼啸的风声，听起来像是在空旷的高处。

“有事？”李马克本来不打算接的，语气很不耐烦。

“没事就不能打电话了吗？哥。”李东赫在那头说，“本来我不想联络你的，但是我妈很执着，让你来店里吃饭。”

李马克整理被子的手突然就停住了，“我吗？”  
“啊——谁知道她想干什么，我都说了你不会去的，她说什么也不听。”李东赫听起来有些激动“你就当没听过好了，我挂了。”

“等等……”李马克突然提高音量叫道李东赫的名字，“东赫啊！”

“嗯……怎么了？”

“我想你了，来我家吗？”

/

李东赫从工作室出来时已经过了晚饭的点，于是去超市买了两包拉面准备带去李马克家。

李东赫没有钥匙只能敲门，李马克赶来开门的时候还抱怨道怎么不带钥匙。

这哥还真是神经大条啊，看来是没看到丢在地上的钥匙……李东赫心里想着，嘴上却说“不好意思，忘记放哪里了。”

“你总是这样，好好收拾一下吧，别丢三落四的。”

事实上他们也并没有渴望对方到饭也不吃就开始做爱，李东赫站在冰箱前考虑着加点什么配料，李马克则躺倒在沙发上打开了一部冗长的老电影。

“小菜都没了，你光吃不买吗？真是服了你这哥。”李东赫伸出半边身子冲客厅喊，李马克低声应了一句，默默按下了暂停。还是等李东赫忙完了一起看吧，李马克闭上眼睛前这么想着。

最后还是李东赫用脚踹醒李马克的，他不厌其烦地重复着“呀，醒醒，醒醒啊！”

李马克慌慌张张地爬起来，就看见李东赫拿着筷子，两碗刚出锅的面摆在茶几上，还冒着热气。  
“我睡着了？”李马克接过筷子羞赧地坐正了身子，感觉到屁股下压着什么东西，一摸才知道是遥控板，他突然叫起来“啊！对了，我刚点了一个片子，还不错的，一起看？”

“又是无聊的剧情片吧，”李东赫看着李马克暗下去的眼睛默默地坐下，“看呗，叫什么来着？”

“啊，gone with the wind,你应该知道吧？高中的时候不是给你推荐过原著吗？”

“以你对我的了解，你觉得我会看那种东西吗？”李东赫用筷子搅了搅碗里的面，语气有些埋怨。

“……也对。”李马克把片子调出来点下播放，“那随便你吧，这是很老的片子了，画质也不是很好来着，就当打发时间。”

“嗯哼。”

随着前奏响起，李东赫用筷子挑起了第一夹面。  
这么长的片子，李东赫意外的没有中途打瞌睡，反而很认真的看到了最后。

“又是个悲剧。”李东赫看完后还有点疲惫，用手揉了揉发酸的眼睛。然后他用筷子指了指桌子上的两个碗“我做饭，你收拾。”

“这明明是开放结局，哪里来的悲剧？”李马克不满道“只是你主观意识上这么认为罢了。”

“这不明摆着的吗，那个男的失望了，彻底死心了，没有余地了，你还要她怎么挽回？”李东赫还不服气。

“It's meant to be, the love is not exhausted.”李马克说完就拿着碗起身走掉了，留李东赫在沙发旁瘪着嘴“Canada了不起。”

洗碗途中李东赫去厨房瞄了一眼，李马克是他见过对戴塑料手套洗碗最执着的人。

“最近不忙？”李马克已经察觉到了李东赫的靠近，先一步开口问道。

“嗯……说不清楚，小黄收了两首大公司的曲子回来搞，但是他说他要亲自弄，就没我什么事儿了，诶诶诶！”李东赫叫起来“你自己家的消毒柜在哪边你不记得了？李马克啊！”

李马克立刻手忙脚乱地把洗好的碗换了一个方向，放进了下层的消毒柜里。

“你能不能别一惊一乍？”李马克板着脸把湿漉漉的手套摘下来往水槽上一扔，走出厨房还不忘补一句“没病都被你吓出来了。”

李东赫拿着啤酒从厨房里出来的时候李马克正在捣腾电脑，文档界面卡住怎么也点不动了。

“又这样了？”李东赫把啤酒放在茶几上，头枕在李马克肩膀上看了一会儿，“买个新的吧，都用多久了？”

李马克直接翻了个白眼。

“那改天拿给小黄他朋友修修吧，应该可以拿到友情价。”

李马克长叹了一口气，把电脑砰地一声关上，然后转过头盯着李东赫。

“干嘛？哥哥，你知道吗，满足了世界三大欲望里的食欲，剩下的就是睡眠和……什么来着？”  
李东赫吃饱就有点困了，歪着脑袋也看着李马克。也不知道自己的眼中为何蓦然浮现一层水雾，好像把李马克的脸庞隔得好远，有一种极不真实的感觉。他抬了抬被压到发麻的腿，揉了一下李马克的头发，失去了说话的欲望。

李马克也不说话，两个人就这么面面相觑地看着，直到李东赫赖皮小狗似的摇着尾巴凑上去钻进李马克温暖的臂弯里小声嘀咕：“果然科学研究还是很靠谱的，冷的时候就更想找个人抱团取暖了，李马克，来做吧，嗯？一定会很暖和很舒服的。”

李马克靠着沙发，一只手撑着地面稳住身子，一只手搂着李东赫不断前倾的身体，颇为无奈的叹了口气，“别这么靠着我，你不热我热。”

“现在是不是很像真的情侣一样？”李东赫抬头看李马克，笑容仿佛孩子一样纯真，“上次我和小黄一起在酒吧玩的时候就有个男的这样来贴我，恶心死了，啊，对了，我和××上周分了。”

李马克没说话，一动不动地看着李东赫，把后者看的十分不自在。

“怎么了？”

“没有。”

“那你说话啊，我一个人自言自语吗？”

“没什么好说的。”

“啊——说实话吧李马克，你对我有什么不满吗？或者是在外面和别人生气了然后回来把火撒在我身上？”李东赫把头偏了偏，摆出李马克最讨厌的，一副审判者的样子。

“没有，我怎么敢？”李马克刚准备推开他，就被李东赫抓住了手臂“生我的气了，是不是李马克？”

在李东赫的追问下李马克很无奈地抽回了手，摇摇头解释“我已经习惯了，你没有义务每次换男朋友还要告诉我一声，但是，”李马克很平静地看着李东赫说“上次不是说想要认真谈恋爱吗，为什么又打了我的电话？”

“我……可是是你说想我的。”

“是，这次是我不对，所以你就要再重复进行一次这种没有出口的死循环吗？”

“什么意思啊李马克，你这是在把我推开吗？啊——是我让你感到不安了？我说我要先离开所以你慌了，但是激将法对我是没用的，”李东赫把手搭在李马克肩上，屁股轻轻一抬然后跨坐在面前人的腿上，柔软的臀肉被慌张托住，李东赫不由自主地泄露出一丝狡黠的笑声，惹得李马克压抑着积攒的怒气抿紧了嘴唇。

“你知道我最喜欢出尔反尔了对吧，我说过的话都是不准的，这次你又当真了吗？”李东赫凑近李马克的耳边低语“我怎么舍得你呢，我那么喜欢你。”

李马克没有想到再一次听到喜欢这两个字会是在这样的情况下，在他决心要和李东赫划清界限的时候，那两个字就这么轻易地被说了出来。李马克很想笑，笑自己卑微又盲目，但又忍不住想为自己哭泣，从什么时候开始，他们变成了这种不敢去触碰真心的样子呢？

/

高考结束的那个冬天很冷，李东赫记得结业仪式那天校服外面套了厚厚的白色羽绒服，远看就和雪地混为了一体。

他和李马克挨着坐在了最后一排，宽大袖子挡住了两个人紧紧牵着的手。校长在上面发言，宣读毕业赠言，李东赫在下面有模有样的跟着学，逗得李马克死死闭着嘴忍笑。

上面喊到李马克名字的时候李东赫感觉到身边的人抖了一下，然后很快起身脱掉外套整理校服往上走，李东赫一直看着他的背影，单薄的李马克的背影，好像有种离我逐渐远去的错觉，李东赫这么想着，抓紧了校服的下摆。李马克以后也会交女朋友吧，会结婚吧，那时候我是他的谁呢，弟弟吗？

李马克还没有走到一半，李东赫就听到了自己的名字，果然我们是挨在一起的啊，他追上去拉住了李马克的衣袖。

校长是个和气的老头，笑眯眯地和他们握手，把证书递到他们手里，然后他们转身，在台下所有人的目光中，在照相机停不下来的咔嚓声中，挺直背接受一切瞩目。

李东赫往门口看去，看到了提前安排好了饭馆事务抱着一束花来见证儿子人生里一个不起眼时刻的母亲，也看到了拿着相机正在录视频的李马克的父亲，他们两个面带着笑容并肩站着，甚至带着恭维的语气夸赞着彼此的孩子，这让李东赫的大脑短暂地失去了思考的可能，只是觉得喉咙被人扼住，突然产生了一种可怕的想法，让他忍不住付诸实践。

展示完毕就该下台了，排尾的学生已经带头转身离开，李马克看着李东赫僵硬不动的背影有些纳闷，小声提醒道“李东赫？该走了。”

李东赫还是没有反应，但下一秒，他却突然转过来看着李马克，并当着所有师生的面冲上前紧紧抱住了李马克。

“我爱你，李马克，我爱你。”李东赫在李马克耳边说。然后，他头也不回地从侧门冲出了体育馆，抛下了处在震惊中的李马克，也抛下了一脸慌乱的母亲。

李东赫站在街上时脑子里还是懵的，好像瞬间忘记了自己是谁，也忘记了回家的路线。手机一直在包里震动，他掏出来，才发现忘记穿羽绒服所以手都冻的伸不直了，怪不得刚才走了一路，每个人都用奇怪的眼神看着他。

未接听一共有39通，一半是李马克打的，一半是母亲打的，正在他犹豫的时候，李马克的电话又打来了，他想了想还是接了。

“喂！李东赫，你跑哪儿去了？”李马克这一吼，把李东赫耳朵都震聋了。

“说话啊，傻瓜，我来找你！”

“李马克，”李东赫的声音前所未有的虚弱，好像生了一场大病，“我可能是疯了吧。”说着说着李东赫就哭了起来，眼泪控制不住地往下掉，怎么擦也擦不完。

“你别哭啊东赫，你别吓我，你先告诉我你在哪里好不好？”

李东赫哭着环顾了一下四周，最后说了一个明显的地标建筑。

李马克找来的时候还带李东赫的羽绒服，李东赫正蹲在地上冷的打哆嗦，李马克虽然生气却还是先忍着脾气用外套把李东赫拢进怀里。

“走吧，去找个暖和的地方缓一缓。”

等李东赫在酒店房间里洗完澡出来后他才感觉自己真的活过来了。李马克在给李东赫的母亲报平安，看到李东赫靠着墙看着他时还吓得一抖。

“干嘛，说你的呗，我又不打你。”李东赫擦着头发坐在床上，没擦一会儿又茫然地看着地面发呆。

“你到底怎么了啊？”李马克问。

“刚才看到你爸和我妈站一起了吧”李东赫看着李马克说，“挺配的，不是吗？”

“你别这样好不好…”

“我妈其实挺好的，虽然偶尔凶了点，”李东赫又说，“她一直都想要个聪明又懂事的儿子来着。”

“李东赫！”李马克瞪李东赫一眼，欲言又止。

“我没不让你说话。”

“她有你这一个儿子就够了，我呢，也同样的，只要有一个爸爸就够了……”李马克看着李东赫，刚洗完澡还带着潮气的脸颊红扑扑的很可爱，让人忍不住想亲一亲，事实上李马克也的确这么做了，他慢慢蹭过去半搂着李东赫的肩膀，凑近他的脸，然后在李东赫脸颊轻轻吻了一下，“你知道我喜欢的对吧，不要再说那样的话了啊东赫，我会难过的。”

/

“这样呢？”李马克把自己重新抵在李东赫的穴口时轻声问。

“嗯…”

“毛衣不脱吗？”

“不…”

“第二轮了还要穿着衣服做？”

“…”

“也行，随便你，”李马克说着把李东赫的毛衣推到了最高处，露出了他裸露的胸腹，他伸手去摸李东赫柔软的肚皮，然后覆上一个濡湿的吻，惹得李东赫不停哼唧。

李马克动作的时候，李东赫就兀自用手拉起高领毛衣挡住自己的脸。好像每次面对面体位的时候，李东赫总是要用什么东西挡住自己的表情，李马克只当他是在害羞。

“慢点。”李东赫的声音有点沙哑，带着点情欲的妩媚。

放慢顶了一会儿，李马克慢慢俯下身子拨开毛衣的遮挡亲吻李东赫的脸颊，像第一次做爱前那样。李东赫还保持着躺着张开腿的姿势，整张脸和耳朵都红透了。

“还冷吗？”李马克用双臂搂住了李东赫，感觉到对方在微微颤抖，于是他偏头将脸贴在李东赫的耳侧，“你刚才说的，会暖和点儿。”

“嗯……”李东赫小声应了一句突然就哭了起来，李马克愣了几秒，突然想起第一次的时候，自己在青涩的探索过程中把李东赫弄得哇哇大哭还打嗝的样子，那时候他们还没有把做爱当成是一种发泄一种报复，也是唯一一种不会吵架的交流方式。就是纯粹的，享受性和爱，想要把对方的一切都占为己有，谁也不能抢走。

“你…你不舒服吗？”李马克被吓得停了下来，退出去捧着李东赫的脸问他。

“没有……”李东赫哽咽着“只是突然觉得，我们挺自私的。”李东赫把话说完，就用被子盖住侧身躺着背对李马克了。

深秋的夜很凉，但李马克记得李东赫的身体很热，他想了想还是躺下挪过去抱住了李东赫，小声说“每个人都是自私的，总要有人来成全别人，只不过是被成全的那个人不够心安理得罢了。”

第二天醒来的时候，李马克已经感受不到另一边的温度了，他掀开被子起床，发现李东赫离开不知多久了。

/

坐在书桌前看书时父亲突然打电话来了，李马克立马按下了接听。

“我们马克，最近过得好吗？”

“嗯，挺好的，爸呢？在美国还适应吗？”李马克回答。

“嗯，我也挺好的，跟加拿大差不多吧，啊差点忘了，寄给你的书看了吗？”父亲说着就在那边笑了起来，“书就是作家的根，千万别忘根知道吗？”

“嗯，不会忘的，可是你从哪里搞来的查令街初版？”李马克翻了翻封面，还挺新的。

“这就不用你操心了，我自有方法。对了，东赫和你阿姨呢？他们还好吗，没吵架吧？”

“嗯，都还好。爸……我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“你问吧。”

“你…”李马克深吸了一口气，尽量平静下来，问“你恨我们吗？就是当初…你和阿姨的事……”李马克尽力小心的组织语言表达着。

“哎，这都过去多久的事了，哪有记这么久的道理，”父亲在那头沉声道“我想有些事冥冥中自有定数，也许是我和你阿姨的缘分还不够吧，别多想，God bless you.”

“对不起，爸，真的对不起，还有谢谢您。”

和父亲打完电话李马克立马接到了金道英的电话，质问他是不是忘了要来家里吃饭。李马克不敢承认自己的确记不得了，只能心虚地用在创作的借口搪塞过去，挂断后马上跑到房间里换衣服。

本来还想去找李东赫的，现在计划必须要临时改变了。

李马克去在玹哥家前先到附近的超市买了两斤五花肉，按门铃的时候是金道英来开的门，一进门就闻到了熟悉的香味。

“是锅包肉吗？”李马克的眉毛一挑，忍不住咽了咽口水，这道菜以前是金道英的最爱，郑在玹便为他专门学了做法。

“嗯，看你那样儿，口水都要留下来了。”金道英笑着接过李马克手里的肉，转身进了厨房帮忙。李马克很有自知之明地换了鞋到沙发上坐着看电视，不去厨房里添乱。

“马克呀，冰箱里有可乐，想喝自己拿。”郑在玹在厨房里吼着，李马克应了一声，又溜到厨房门口偷看。

郑在玹正在炒菜，金道英就在他旁边腌牛肉，两人没有什么对话，厨房里只有汤锅里咕咕冒泡的响声，但李马克看着就觉得这幅画面温馨的过分，好像内心里一直不愿承认的事实已经在慢慢苏醒。

我想要一段“清醒”的爱情，但这个清醒该怎么定义呢？李马克想。恋爱的人总是盲目的，将相处中的细枝末节都模糊美化，变得异常合眼缘，简直是情人眼里出西施。也许你在别人那里是99%，是一个不够完美不够可爱的个体，但在我这里是100%，可以被赋予由衷的赞美。

但李马克害怕那样，尤其是在面对李东赫时，李马克常告诉自己再深刻一些就会被他切成了两半，一半近乎急迫的需要他的爱，一半又漠然的平衡且思量着任何会出现失误的可能性。

太奇怪了，比一整面墙的书告诉我的东西还要奇怪，那是什么，人与人之间默认了弱方的定义，李马克却很难找到一个定义证明到底怎样才是弱者，模糊朦胧的近乎是雾里看花。

要走出去吗？李马克，逃离你幻想的保护区域，对自己说，李东赫其实需要你去解救他，他没有那么强大，那么无所谓，他只是搞不懂他自己。  
吃饭的时候金道英很少提到公事，而是一直念叨着让李马克相亲的事，惹得李马克招架不住。

“你别催他了，你是他妈吗？他多大一个人了，会自己看着办的啊，吃饭吧哥。”郑在玹立马跑出来解围。

“郑在玹警告你别给我夹菜了，我又不是没手，不要妄想转移话题啊你们两个！”

李马克无奈地笑了笑，突然想到什么似的问金道英“哥，你和东赫什么时候见过面的？我一直都没想起来问你，你为什么对他偏见这么大？”

金道英冷哼一声，“有次聚会你喝多了，他打电话来我帮你接的，后来我说我会送你回家，他紧张的啊，说他马上会来接你的，不用我管了，”金道英说到这忍不住笑了出来，“我问他你谁啊，他沉默半天说是你弟弟，我当时就纳闷了，我怎么不知道你李马克还有个弟弟呢，不过也没说破，后来他来了还瞪我呢，看起来挺傲的，把你扶上车一句话都没给我说，看来是把我当情敌了呢。”

“啊…哥怎么不早点告诉我啊，怪不得你后来突然问起他的事情，东赫他…他其实不是那样的意思，就是，可能……你不了解他。”

“哎行了，别说话了，嘴笨死了，我不需要了解他，又不是我和他纠缠不清。我说你们两个是在过家家吗？像是谈恋爱又不是谈恋爱的，因为受过伤他作死你就一定要容忍吗，也没见他对你多上心，哥不是说了吗，如果两个人都觉得难受的话就应该趁早分开，有时候绑在一起伤口反而会撕扯的更大，无法愈合，懂吗？”

李马克点点头，“但是太爱了反而无法分开，就算非要互相折磨也舍不得分开，那要怎么办呢？”

“什么啊…就这么喜欢吗？这幅真挚的样子我都起鸡皮疙瘩了…”金道英突然语塞，看了看郑在玹的眼色，没有继续说下去。

“马克啊，心里想怎么做就去做吧，没有人会比你更清楚那份感情了。”

/

从金道英家出来李马克也没有觉得心里有卸掉一些重量，反而愈加沉重。在李马克忍不住想把李东赫这个人划到自己的领悟范围内时，就意识到李东赫可能是个太复杂的生命体，连感情也丰富多变到令人差异，作为高傲的狮子座，李马克讨厌不能被掌控的一切，随着时间流逝没有被冲淡反而愈渐浓烈的感情，终究有一天会因为承受不了而爆发吧。

李马克不想逃避了，他掏出手机给李东赫发了短信，然后找了家就近的咖啡店坐了下来。  
李东赫来的很快，好像本来就是在弘大附近玩来着，刚坐下李马克就闻到了一股酒精味混着淡淡的烟草味。

“去夜店了？”李马克并没有露出生气的表情。  
“啊？”李东赫还有点懵，“嗯，所以突然说有急事找我出来干什么？”

“聊聊吧，”李马克轻轻撩了撩上眼皮，看了一眼李东赫，“毕业后我们也没有好好说过几次话。”

李东赫低声应了一句，半信半疑中放下了外套。  
“你又要干嘛？李马克，你真的好无聊。”

“有吗？”李马克笑笑“只是突然想听听你的声音了。”

搞什么鬼？李东赫被他这驴头不对马嘴的问句问懵了，下意识地噤了声。

“以前你不是很喜欢和我说话吗？上课也要说，烦死我了，”李马克端起咖啡杯抿了一口“有时候我在想，为什么没有早点表明心意呢，明明就很喜欢，却还是要装作若无其事的样子。”

“……”李东赫叹气捏了捏脖子，这副不耐烦的表情有点像高二刚认识那会儿。

“怎么不说话？”

“我都不知道你在说什么，怎么接？”

“随便啊，最近有什么烦心事，或者是，关于我们什么时候能正式结束。”

“怎么又提起这个了？”李东赫看着李马克很不满，“你到底要说什么？”

“我呢，真的很累了，因为你，”李马克突然挪了挪身子，往后靠在沙发背上，窗子外面正纷纷攘攘的下起了雪，橙黄色的灯光下像一堆轻飘飘的羽毛。李马克的目光也温柔的像羽毛一样，越过玻璃落在行人们的身上。

“你说你不喜欢谈恋爱，你要的是短暂的刺激，要那种不需要保鲜，只需要享受的感情，那我算什么呢，你的炮友吗？你为什么一直逃避这个问题？”

“李马克，你不也是这样的吗，你不也是只想和我做爱吗？你凭什么指责我？”

“我没有指责你，而且我也没有只想和你做爱，我一想到你就会忍不住微笑，想要见面，想要说一大堆废话，我也想对你好，可是你不愿意，你总是用那种拙劣的话语把我推拒千里之外，让我无法看见你的真心，难道不是吗？”

李马克说着有些疲倦了，他收回散发出去很久的眼神，把它们都放在了对面的人身上，但对面的人好像无心回答问题，而是学着自己静默地望着外面的世界。我看你，你看它，默契地形成了死循环。

“你看，你又在逃避了！你总是这样。李东赫，你以为我们只要保持着这种若即若离的状态，没有真的在一起你心里的愧疚就会少一些吗？你除了会更痛苦之外没有其他的结果，你这样一天一天消耗着我的热情我的耐心，就不怕我哪天真的不爱你了吗？”

“那你就走啊，我又没有求你留下来，你以为就你难受吗……”李东赫捂着眼睛啜泣了起来，他把身体蜷缩起来，伏在桌子上轻微颤抖。“我能怎么办？每次看到你都有种负罪感，想着要不真的说再见吧……可是又好喜欢，总是想到哥……”

李东赫说着话，感觉一双温暖的手轻抚着他的头发，李马克熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，“所以你还是喜欢我的对吗？还以为你讨厌我讨厌的不得了了……”李马克笑笑，“傻子，你到底要一个人在这里纠结多久啊，其实大人们真的没有我们想的那么脆弱，胆小又怯懦的人是我们啊。而且阿姨都叫我回家吃饭了，你还要这样放不下吗？”

渐渐的，李东赫抬起头，他揉着湿漉漉的眼睛抬头看李马克，后者用手指了指窗户外面。

“是初雪吗？好像是今年第一次看到下雪。”李马克说着拿出手机拍了一张。“不过还是加拿大的更好看一点。”

李马克又把镜头对准了面前一脸错愕的李东赫，问“不好看吗？”

“什么啊，等等…别拍我，现在丑死了……”李东赫说着就要去抢李马克的手机，被后者一把拉住了手腕，紧扣在手心里抽不回来。

“因为什么？害怕吗？”李马克的手掌干燥而温暖，紧紧包裹着李东赫的手腕，捏的他生疼。“是漂亮的你的样子，无论什么时候。我曾经告诉过你吗？你大概会觉得我又在讽刺你吧。”

碧蓝如洗的天空，指尖柔软的白色细沙，午间翻腾热浪的金黄麦田，还有丰收时熟透了的烂红色浆果。

李马克用脑袋过滤着他自认为的纯粹而充满张力的美，并企图将之与李东赫挂钩。

或许那些东西都不及李东赫脸颊上小小的一颗痣，眼前好像涂抹了一大片一大片饱满浓郁的色彩，像炫目的烟花般炸裂在李马克面前。

“……”

李东赫短暂地愣了愣，趁李马克松劲的时候抽回了手。

“你带伞了吗？”李马克指了指窗外“雪越下越大了，我开车了，要我送你吗？”

李东赫愣了愣，随即小幅度点了点头。

“那钥匙给你，我们回家吧，李东赫。”


End file.
